zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoG:Adventures/On Thin Ice
"Are... you ready for this... Gil?" Joel ask seriously. "Man... you... know I am! Let's do this!" I shout back. We both scream as we leap forward. I close my eyes as we slice through the air. Everything feels slow and weightless. After about 15 seconds, I'm suddenly hit with a jolt of chill. It surrounds me as I begin to rise up and breathe. "Dude! That was amazing! Who would have thought Zora's Fountain would be such a thrill!" I spit water out as we swim land. "Totally, I didn't expect it to feel so refreshing either!" Joel says as she shakes water off his coat. I smile and shake my hair like he does. We chuckle just after but as I do Joel stops. His ears point up and he turns his head. He walks over to these two Zoras. He nods his head for me to follow so I do. "Oh man! Tomorrow is the big day! Zelda's Contest man!" A light blue Zora said. "I'm so stoked for this man. What was the prize again?" The other darker one said. "The prize is you become one Zelda's knights! How awesome is that?" The light one exclaims. "Holy Yeti! That's crazy! All you have to do is bring her a knight's crest huh?" The dark one ask. "Yeah but I have no clue where to get one." "Well where did you hear this from anyways?" "Oh, I was in the castle town last week and some kid kept going on and on about it. He wouldn't shut up about it. He kept saying he was meant to do this and that it would be his retribution or something." "What a weirdo haha." "Word. He looked like a knock-off Hero of Time! He had a green tunic, a fake looking master sword and shield too. What's weirder is he was be followed by a bird... a Kargaroc. It talked man! It was creepy..." And suddenly their voices muted out. I stood stiff with my hand clutched into a fist. My eyebrows grew slanted. I spat to my side as I remember a boy and a bird as they described running through a forest laughing. That boy stopped, looked at me and smiled. I shook my head as I suddenly grew angrier just thinking about it. "Gil..." Joel spoke trying to find what to say next. "We're going into that contest and we're gonna beat him." I reply. "He can use magic though. Do you really think we have a chance this time?" Joel ask. "Last time we almost had him. We're not letting Ralta win this time... not ever again..." Zzz... "GIL!! GET UP! WE'RE GONNA MISS IT!" Joel barks in my face. My eyes race open and I leap out of bed. I slide my head from side to side until I finally snap out of the trance. I put on my usual clothes and head to the closet. I pick out the backpack and load it with my Beetle and a few bombs. I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth. "Why do I always sleep longer when I have something to do!" I scream with a brush in my mouth. "Because you stay up later being excited." Joel, who had been sitting in the middle of my room the whole time, tosses his voice in randomly. "I guess so." I say returning from the bathroom. I look to find Joel but he had disappeared. "Are you coming?" He says from the living room. I shake my head and walk down. We lock up and take off. I zone out again thinking of Ralta.. You're my best friend Gil. "Your my best friend Ralta." We'll be friends until the end. "Yeah, forever." ... You're burning Gil. "Gil, we're here." Joel wakes me up. "Oh, okay." I drowsily get off Joel. "You okay man?" He ask worriedly. "Yeah, don't worry. Let's do this." I say as we walk into Hyrule's Castle Town. We head to the castle courtyard and line up with the other contestants. I recognize many from Telma's bar, the others looked like they were from here but still unfamiliar. Suddenly, Ralta stands up. It looks as if he's stretching but he's really looking to see who's here. He waves to Saria and then turns to spot me. He looks back twice and realizes that I'm actually here. His face turns pale and he takes a gulp before he sits down. He must have notice my anger in my eyes. "Whoa man, calm down. Remember, we're gonna get him. Relax." Joel tries to calm me and assure me. "Yeah yeah... yeah, Ima just close my eyes" I reply. My hearing goes numb until I black out. I finally begin to open my heavy shutters and am I surprised to find that everyone is oddly cheering and clapping. Joel is howling. I continue to shake my head around until I spot the pink figure walking my way. Her hair covers her face so I can't tell who it is. She begins to part it just as she gets in front of me. The sun behind her blinds my eyes so I clinch them quikcly but as I do, I feel the person put something around my neck and pat my head. I open them slowly, looking down to see a golden chain with a green heart shaped rupee. I look to Joel to see he's staring at it. My eyes drift past him to see the figure on its way down to the other contestants. "Dude, what happened?" I yawn and stretch. "What? You fell asleep? Gil! Grr... The princess just called our names and gave you prize for just joining the contest! Once we get these, we gotta start. Come on!" Joel rowdily says as he hops down and begins pulling my leg. "Okay, let's hurry." I say. I hop on his back and we take off through the crowd. We continue through the fields up to the entrance to Kokiri Village until Joel decides to stop. "Wait, we have company." He growls. I get off and ready my sword and shield. The Beginning "I didn't expect to find you in this contest Gil. What made you wanna join?" Ralta's voice emits through the trees. "I didn't expect to find you still here in Hyrule." I reply. "Gil, that's not nice. Come one, we're in for the same prize right? Let's play fair." Ralta says as he walks out in front of me with bird and to my surprise, Saria right behind him. Joel lowers his head and growls even louder. "Depends, are you in for the tears?" I ask. "Tears? What are you talking about?" He curiously ask. "The tears you shed when I'm done hacking you to pieces!" I scream as I run forward. I take off at him with Joel. "Is this how you want to do it? Fine. Saria honey, step back." He commands as he withdraws his knock master sword he calls, "The Experts Blade." His bird, Roc, flies up swirls around us before diving down on Joel. I leap through the air and slash at him. His thrust out his shield and negates it. I back flip in the air and land maybe no more than 7 feet away from him. I charge again and release a furry of jabs at him. He blocks them all. I slice up at his neck yet he ducks down and spins his blade. I front flip forward, bring my blade down on him. He barely manages to block by using his sword. "Grr... You got stronger Gil. I didn't expect that. Learn some new tricks?" He chuckles. I get enraged at him and lighten up my press on him so he tries to push my blade off. I without warning throw my arms up and hammer him again with my blade. He drops back to kneeling before me. "I learned tons." I reply. He finally throws my blade up and kicks me forward. I slide backwards and drop to one knee. I rise up quickly and charge again. This time, he's more offensive. He slashes at my side but is caught by my sword. I thrust my shield into his chest and kick in the stomach. He drops to hold his stomach... mistake. I grabbed his face and dragged it to my knee. I threw him down. I lifted my sword to thrust him but just as I was Roc flies into me and I trip over Ralta. I roll back and hop to my feet. I look up and see Roc flying. I take off my backpack and load The Beetle with a bomb. I lift the golden bug and send at Roc. AT first he is caught off guard but then quickly begins trying to avoid it. In the corner of my eye I see Ralta charging at me only to get tackled down by Joel. I smile and manuever my bug to send the bird down. One hit and the explosion creates a red cloud. Down comes the bird from within the smoke. "Roc!" Ralta screams as he kicks Joel off him. "I've had enough now! Time to end this battle." Ralta shouts as my beetle comes back to me. I load it up and point it at him. He charges forward only to get the same end Roc got. Ralta explodes to the side. "Gil... we did it?" Joel tiredly says. "No, we have to finish this. I'll get Ralta, you get Roc." I speak as I unsheathe my sword. Joel nods. "Gil! Stop!" Saria screams and dashes at me. "I know what Ralta did in the past is wrong and should have payed for it but trust me, doing this is no better. You both are my friends... well, he's my boy friend... but still! You won this time! Don't spoil the victory, it's not right to end him." Saria persuasively says. "I... you don't know what he took from us! He burned it all down... everything me and Joel had! He has to pay!" I yell at her. "Listen, Saria, we thought he could be trusted but he betrayed us. He's got pay doll. Think of it like this, that was him winning. Well, this is his way of loosing, taking something away." Joel says. He turns around and we continue forward. "Please Gil!... Stop if you're my friend!... Grr... You guys aren't heroes!" Saria's words echo. I finally stop. "Dude... she's right. We're heroes man. We can't... we can't do this. It's not what heroes do." I say. "Duuude! We've killed tons of things before though! Baaaad things! He's one of them!" Joel tries to argue. "No man, he's not evil... he's just a jerk." I speak. "Grr... fine! But I want steak for this!" Joel growls. "Haha of course man, come on. Let's go win us a contest!" I shout. I look to Saria and wave. She waves back. But in that instant, I suddenly felt a rush of chill again. But much colder than yesterday. I try to move yet find myself frozen. "Wow. Thanks Saria for giving me time to pull out the Ice Rod! They would have surely beat me if you weren't here." Ralta's voice echoes from behind me. He then appears from my side walking towards Saria with his injured bird hovering lowly to the ground. "What? I wasn't helping you. Grr... Ralta! Unfreeze them!" Saria screams. "Sorry love but I got a contest to win. Plus I don't know how. Just let them thaw out?" Ralta says questioningly. "Grr... Fine! Screw you jerk! I'll stay with them then." Saria speaks. "What? Gahh! Fine! Stay with those losers then, see if I care! ...oh, can I come over after the contest?" He tries to ask. "NO!" Saria furiously screams at him. "Fine! We're through then." He angrily shouts and walks off with his injured bird. The End "I'm really sorry guys. He is a jerk. You should have finished him when you had the chance." Saria jokingly agrees. "Its okay Saria. We can't. We're heroes man. We'll find another way to get him back." I admit. "Yeah? Are you angry he won the contest?" She ask. "Not really, I was just in to hit him with my sword." I answer. "Yeah and it's great too! Now he'll be here more so we can fight him over!" Joel says. "Why'd he leave or where did he go?" She questions. "He left cause we almost killed him last time. He just jumped on a boat and froze my feet last time. I actually forgot he had the ice rod. I swore he still had the fire rod." I answer a question. "As for where he went, I heard he went out to another land to get stronger. No idea where though." Joel answer the others. "Oh. What a jerk though. Well, you guys are finally thawed out even though it took four hours to do! Well, you guys wanna come over? I've got blankets and other warm stuff to keep you two from freezing?" She ask. "Nahh, we're just gonna go home. Thanks though. It means a lot that you stayed and broke up with him for us." I blushingly admit. "It's fine. You guys are cuter anyway haha. Well, I guess I'll see you guys around? Come visit me soon though." She smiles as she mess with my hair and hands me my soaking beanie. I nod and hop on Joel. We take off to home. "Hey Gil." Joel says half way home. "Yeah?" I ask back. "Ralta... What are we gonna do?" He ask. "We're gonna get him dude. Just... not a bloodlusty way?" I try to answer. "Hmm... I have an idea. But... I'm not sure." Joel spits out. "Really? Well lets hear it." I say. "Hmm... maybe later. I'll tell you tomorrow." "Oh... okay. Hey, wanna go back to Zora's Fountain?" "It's like 12 dude." "... And?" "... That means... UNDERWATER GIANT REEKFISH WRESTLING!" "YEEEEAH!!!!"